Controller area network (CAN) bus is a communications standard that allows a network of devices to communicate with each other. CAN bus is a popular standard for use in aerospace, automotive, maritime, automation, and medical equipment applications. CAN uses a message-based serial bus protocol to connect individual systems and sensors as an alternative to conventional multi-wire looms used in earlier applications. CAN can allow components to communicate on a single or dual-wire networked data bus up to 1 Mbps.